


Accidents Happen

by Silver_Suga



Series: BNU Week [5]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Incubus Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM Has a Big Dick, M/M, Miscommunication, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Safeword Fail, Safeword Use, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Switching, Tentacles, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Suga/pseuds/Silver_Suga
Summary: In a moment of heavy fatigue, Namjoon accidentally summons an Incubus instead of the demon he was supposed to study. Tired, and just wanting to relax, he takes up the demons offer of pleasure.!Warning!There is oviposition and Namjoon safewords because of it, but Taehyung can't stop. Just keep an eye out for that.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: BNU Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611925
Comments: 4
Kudos: 333





	Accidents Happen

Namjoon doesn't remember what he did, but he does know he didn't do it right. It's so obvious because a literal demon is standing in front of him in all its glory. Slick tentacles and a Royal expression. The demon glitters under the soft light and, sex demon, is the first thing that comes to Namjoon's mind. He just accidentally summoned a sex demon because he was so tired. God being a witch was a stupid idea, you're stupid Namjoon. He thought to himself and sighed as he slumped down in his chair.

"I'm sorry I summoned you, I didn't mea-"

"You summoned me on accident?" The demon interrupts, a hint of annoyance in his deep baritone voice.

"Y-Yeah," Namjoon stutters, noticing the change in the voice of the demon and knows that's not a good thing. "I've just been so tired and stressed lately. The covenant wants me to-"

"Well, I specialize in relieving other people's stress. What can I do for you witch, since I'm already here?" 

"Um... C-Can I ask your name first?"

"Ah, of course. A witch’s precaution is to ask a demon their name before engaging with them. Well, fear not for I am just an Incubus named Taehyung." The demon presents himself as if he would flick a cape if he was wearing anything. Namjoon kept his eyes firmly trained to the incubus' face. His horns curled prettily above his head decorated with silver and red jewels.

"Okay... Well, I'm just really tired and stressed so I think something light would be fine."

"Oh sweetheart, I can tell you're stressed all the time. Should I just stay with you? We could work out a contract."

"No, no contract... For now," Namjoon says shyly, eyes wandering dangerously close to Taehyung's assets.

"Oh? Well, maybe I can change your mind. Is there something specific you would like me to do? Or should I go with what I think is best?" Taehyung asks, shifting his hips a little, trying to draw Namjoon's eyes to them. But, Namjoon's eye line only travels to Taehyung's pierced belly button before quickly looking back up.

"Um," Namjoon hums, flustered already as he swallows hard. "What you th-think is best is fine."

Taehyung's eyes glint dangerously as he smirks and Namjoon knows he chose the wrong answer. He had basically consented to anything the demon wants to do with him, and his tentacles look insatiable as they're dripping a sparkle laden slick on the floor and teasing over Taehyung's skin. It's making Taehyung's skin shine like the mischief in his eyes.

"I think we might need a safe word baby," Taehyung purrs, eyes dark with lust as he licks his lips and finally takes a step towards the desk Namjoon is sitting behind. "What should it be?"

"Um... P-Peaches?" Namjoon offers shyly, shrinking back in the office chair he's sitting in. The insignia drawn on paper falling into the floor. Taehyung glances at it before turning full focus back to Namjoon again.

"Peaches it is. Use it if you get uncomfortable," Taehyung says as he walks closer and Namjoon gasps as he feels the cool slick tentacles wrap around his thighs. "Got it?"

Namjoon nods wordlessly and Taehyung smirks again, flashing sharp canines before two more tentacles wrap around Namjoon's upper body to pick him up and pull him to Taehyung's side. "Where is your bedroom pup?"

Namjoon gestures to a hallway dumbly, already lost in the feeling of the tentacles and one strong arm wrapped around him. Time and time again he's dreamed of something like this, but he never got up the courage to summon an Incubus.

It takes Taehyung a moment, but soon he's found Namjoon's room and is climbing into the bed to lay Namjoon down. The tentacles tease at the edges of Namjoon's ruined clothes, glitter following where ever the slick touches. It's obvious that the tentacles, while they can be controlled by Taehyung, are mostly allowed to do their own thing. Namjoon starts to squirm as Taehyung rakes hungry eyes over his clothed figure already. Once Taehyung notices Namjoon is getting shy he smirks again and uses his hands to pull off Namjoon's top.

"Fuck, I thought you'd have muscle, but I didn't expect you to have pretty tits," Taehyung growls and Namjoon freezes. Overwhelmingly shy as Taehyung reaches out to squeeze his chest. Namjoon feels the tentacles exploring the newly exposed skin excitedly before one latches onto his nipple. Namjoon moans and arches into the touch.

Namjoon registers Taehyung growling again before he nearly chokes as one thick tentacle forces it's way into his mouth. After the initial shock is gone and Namjoon has stopped coughing he slowly starts to suck on the soft tentacle and delights at the taste of it. The slick tasting sweet and intoxicating. When Namjoon wraps his hands around the tentacle and starts to stroke it, he hears Taehyung groan before ripping off Namjoon's pants.

Namjoon moans around the tentacle when another tentacle slips into his boxers and squeezes his dick. Taehyung makes an interested sound before Namjoon feels Taehyung pulling off his underwear. "Holy shit," Taehyung says, sounding breathless as Namjoon's cock is exposed to him. Tentacle still stroking him slowly. "Your cock is so big and pretty for a human."

Namjoon can only moan in response as his eyes slip closed and he slowly gets more and more aroused. Namjoon's eyes soon snap open again when he feels yet another tentacle prodding at his entrance. "I'll be gentle," Taehyung says softly, sensing Namjoon's anxiety spike.

That helps relax Namjoon a little and the tentacle slowly starts to push inside him. The slick it produces making the slide and stretch a bit better. Namjoon moans as it slips inside him little by little until it stops. Namjoon feels it squirm inside of him and moans louder as his head falls back against the pillow. It feels so good as he gets used to the feeling and it presses right against his prostate.

Namjoon slowly becomes aware of Taehyung moaning and does his best to look around the tentacle in his mouth to see Taehyung fucking himself with his own tentacle. "Gonna ride you so good baby, that's what your big cock was made for," Taehyung growls, noticing Namjoon watching him.

Namjoon keens at the thought as his head drops back onto the pillow again. He feels close already as he's full from both ends and is being stroked slowly as well. Namjoon continues to stroke the tentacle in his mouth until he feels it start to swell a little. The witch knows that every Incubus is different, but he really hopes this one doesn't lay eggs in his mouth as he continues to pleasure it. His hopes are answered as all that is released in Namjoon's mouth before the tentacle is pulled back to finish the rest of it on his face is a thicker liquid compared to the slick. Namjoon swallows as much as he can and holds his mouth open as the last bit lands on his face. Taehyung groans and Namjoon barely has time to take a deep breath before a different tentacle is shoved down his throat.

This tentacle is much smaller than the other one, so it reaches even deeper until Namjoon is choking around it. He knows he must be covered in glitter at this point as tears well in his eyes. Namjoon barely registers Taehyung's thighs encasing his waist before he feels something hot and wet sink down onto his cock. Namjoon sobs brokenly around the tentacle as it retreats from his throat when Taehyung takes his huge cock easily into his ass. Taehyung moans and tries his best to keep his tentacles under control, but with how thick and heavy Namjoon feels inside of him, he's losing any control he has fast.

Namjoon's hands fall from around the tentacle in his mouth to grip onto Taehyung's thighs. Taehyung whines before starting to bounce on Namjoon excitedly. He can sense Namjoon is close, but he doesn't stop. He doesn't want to stop, and soon a second tentacle is trying to work its way into Namjoon's hole. Namjoon chokes around the tentacle in his mouth again as the second tentacle enters him, but he doesn't say the safeword. It all just feels too good and it's not making him uncomfortable or scared in any way, so what's the point?

Namjoon knows he's crying as he's stimulated in so many different ways at once. He's getting overwhelmed, fast, but he doesn't mind it at all. Soon, with a broken cry, Namjoon cums inside Taehyung who doesn't stop riding him after. Namjoon now cries from over sensitivity as Taehyung continues riding his cock even as it softens. But it doesn't take much longer until Taehyung cums as well, groaning into Namjoon's ear.

The tentacle in Namjoon's mouth pulls away from him so Namjoon can breathe easier again and catch his breath. Taehyung is leaning over Namjoon, panting as well as he looks closely at Namjoon's face. "You look so pretty covered in my glitter," Taehyung whispers and leans forward to lick up the tentacles release on Namjoon's face.

Namjoon whines when Taehyung licks his face as it makes him shift on his oversensitive cock. He's also aware that two tentacles are still in him, but they've stopped moving. "I'm so tired," Namjoon whispers and lets his head fall against the pillow as he closes his eyes.

"I'm not done yet pretty," Taehyung says softly and Namjoon nearly sobs at the words, but still doesn't use the safe word.

Taehyung sits up and they both keen when Namjoon's cock slips out of Taehyung. The Incubus pauses for a moment before the two tentacles are pulling out of Namjoon's stretched hole. Namjoon twitches and whimpers, but doesn't resist. "Want to use the safe word before we move on?" Taehyung asks as a precaution before Namjoon shakes his head no.

"Okay, I'm just going to warn you after a certain point you won't be able to use it," Taehyung says as he settles between Namjoon's legs. "But it will be the last thing we do."

"I'll be okay," Namjoon says quietly, eyes closed as he starts to doze off. But his eyes snap open when Taehyung slowly enters Namjoon's sensitive and wet hole. He moans wantonly and reaches out for something to hold onto.

Taehyung leans forward for Namjoon to hold onto him, and Namjoon does. Arms wrapping around Taehyung's shoulders as if they're lovers. Taehyung finds himself smiling a little at Namjoon before he starts moving his hips. Namjoon hiccups and buries his face into Taehyung's neck. Tired and overstimulated, his moans have lost their volume. Namjoon just repeatedly whimpers, gasps, and hiccups, still crying softly as Taehyung's hips work slowly inside his abused hole.

"T-TaehyuUuUng," Namjoon cries, whining at the same time as he holds Taehyung tighter.

"Shhh, easy baby, I'm right here," Taehyung replies softly, keeping his tentacles put away for now. He can't have his egg-laying one getting out of control before he's cum. Taehyung really wants to see his cum leaking out of Namjoon as eggs flow in, in his hazy feral stage.

Namjoon sniffles, but that seems to calm his crying as he wraps his legs around Taehyung's waist. Two glittering tentacles wrapping around his calves to gently hold them there. Namjoon cries out weakly as the new angle causes Taehyung's cock to press right against Namjoon's prostate each thrust inwards. Namjoon is covered in glitter, and Taehyung loves seeing him like that. Loves seeing his mark on Namjoon. And that's what pushes him over the edge. A muffled grunt into Namjoon's shoulder and he's coming inside Namjoon. The egg-laying tentacle twitches with an eagerness and Taehyung has to pull out quickly before the ribbed tentacle pushes inside Namjoon and locks there.

Taehyung lays next to Namjoon to hold him right before the eggs start flowing in. Namjoon's eyes shoot open and a distressed noise leaves his mouth. Taehyung can't stop it though, even if he wanted too. It's his natural instinct, and no matter how much he wills it not to continue, it won't stop. Namjoon squirms in Taehyung's hold as the first few eggs settle inside Namjoon.

"Tae-Taehyung," Namjoon gasps, distressed tears coming to his eyes now. "N-No, peaches."

"I'm sorry Namjoon I can't stop it," Taehyung replies, remorse in his tone as he hears the Safeword they both agreed on. He really wants to stop, but he can't.

Namjoon just clings tightly to Taehyung as he cries quietly, face to Taehyung's bare chest as egg after egg settle in him, causing his stomach to bulge. Taehyung does his best to calm Namjoon down. Soft crying turning into quiet sniffles and whimpers as Namjoon calms down and the last few eggs settle inside him.

The ribbed tentacle stays in place for a moment longer before Taehyung forces it to pull out of Namjoon. "I'm sorry," Taehyung says softly and Namjoon looks up at him slowly.

"It's okay... I just, wasn't expecting it. Maybe you should've warned me you laid eggs heh," Namjoon replies, voice quiet.

"I know... I regret not telling you, but it's just my instinct to breed. Anything rational leaves my head after a certain point," Taehyung explains, gently nuzzling the top of Namjoon's head. "If it makes you feel any better, they're not fertilized. Incubus eggs can only be fertilized by another demon or Incubus as well as only be incubated by one."

Namjoon just nods wordlessly, exhausted, and full of Taehyung's soft eggs. After the shock faded, it's quite pleasant to Namjoon how the gelatinous globes feel inside him. "I think I want to make a contract with you," Namjoon murmurs before he slips into sleep.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow love," Taehyung says, despite Namjoon not being able to hear him. "I'm glad you want to make a contract with me though... I only want to feed from you now."


End file.
